


Loving you is easy

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 21 - Size DifferenceWhen Odin stole Thor from Jotunheim as an infant it wasn't so that he could raise Thor as his son, but as nothing more than a war prize, a stolen relic, and that's exactly what he did. But Loki, sometimes - mostly when he's so full of cock and dizzy with arousal - likes to think that Odin simply played his role in fate's twisted plan to bring Thor to him.





	Loving you is easy

Loki loves his brother.

He loves how despite the fact that Thor was scorned and looked down upon all his life he is still kind and loving to those he cares about. He loves how his brother's face brightens and his red eyes sparkle when he smiles at him, reserving those brilliant, genuine smiles only for Loki.

He loves how big Thor is, how he is able to easily wrap Loki in his arms and hold him, how only he can make him feel safe. He loves that Thor can make him feel like he truly belongs, like he's home, even if Thor is away from his.

And especially, he loves how much Thor seems to love him, how Thor's touch is always full of affection, adoration and overwhelming desire, how his large calloused hands can break him apart and put him back together.

Just like Thor is doing right now.

Loki moans as Thor adds a third finger inside him, feeling his hole stretching impossibly wide around the thick digits. No matter how many times he's had them inside him he doesn't think he'll ever get used to the feeling of being so full, like he's getting split in half thanks to their considerable size.

He pants and his back bows up, his fingers digging into the thick muscles on Thor's back.

"Brother," he whimpers as Thor slowly withdraws his fingers before sliding them back inside, the copious amount of oil Thor has used easing the way in.

His brother has been working him open with his fingers for almost an hour now, apparently determined to reduce Loki to complete mess before he even fucks him. Not that Loki is actually complaining; he's getting closer to his third climax now and his body still greedily asks for more.

Thor smiles at him encouragingly, leaning in to place a lingering kiss on Loki's sweaty brow, his lips feeling wonderfully cool against Loki's heated skin. "That's it, little one. Just one more time and you'll get what you want," Thor says and strokes Loki's prostate with his fingers again, making Loki's stomach clench with his impending climax.

He snakes a hand between them and whines when he grasps his cock, his whole body tensing as he starts jerking himself with hard, efficient tugs.

His orgasm comes soon after, a loud cry of Thor's name leaving his mouth as he spills for the third time. Thor keeps fucking him with his fingers through it, slowly stroking his inner walls as Loki rides out the powerful waves of his climax.

"Fuck," he breathes out, humming in pleasure when Thor brings their lips together, licking into his mouth. Thor cups his cheek with his free hand, his large palm easily cradling the side of Loki's face, and Loki melts into the touch, nuzzling the inside of his brother's hand and purring like a kitten. He can't help it; Thor always has this effect on him, turning him into putty in his gentle hands.

"Thor, come on now. I want your cock, brother," Loki says against his mouth, making a gasping sound when he feels the blunt head of Thor's cock nudging his entrance. The tip is soaking wet with precum; his poor big brother has been neglecting his own arousal completely during this last hour. He always puts Loki’s needs first. 

Loki takes a deep breath and wills his body to relax, welcoming the intrusion, until Thor is buried inside him to the hilt.

"You always take me so well, little one," Thor rasps, his voice a low rumble, sending shivers down Loki's spine.

Loki wraps his legs around Thor's waist and chokes out a little whine when Thor starts moving, his beast of a cock slowly sliding out of Loki, making his rim stretch more widely than it seems possible for someone of Loki's size.

Loki likes to think that there's a reason Thor's cock fits so perfectly inside him while most Asgardians - women or men - probably couldn't even take half of it. He wants to believe it has something to do with fate; that they were meant to be together like this. When Odin stole him from Jotunheim as an infant it wasn't so that he could raise Thor as his son, but as nothing more than a war prize, a stolen relic, and that's exactly what he did. But Loki, sometimes - mostly when he's so full of cock and dizzy with arousal - likes to think that Odin simply played his role in fate's twisted plan to bring Thor to him.

Otherwise Loki might have never found him.

He slightly shakes his head to get rid of such unpleasant thoughts and turns his attention back to his wonderful, big brother. He buries his hand into his blond hair and tugs him closer, connecting their lips together into a deep kiss. Thor growls against his mouth and speeds up his movements just a little, still enough to steal Loki's breath away.

Thor pulls away and starts mouthing at his jaw, kissing his way to his ear, making goosebumps break out all over Loki's body as his breath hits Loki's skin in hot, short puffs. Thor drugs his nose under his ear and into his hair, a throaty sound escaping him as he takes a deep inhale.

Thor always tells him how lovely he smells, how overpowering his scent is, and every time it makes Loki's stomach flutter, especially knowing that only Thor is able to smell him and recognize his natural scent since the Jotnar's senses - even those of a runt's - are more heightened than those of most Asgardians.

Thor nibbles on the skin beneath his ear gently, before licking a long stripe across his neck, a satisfied growl leaving his mouth.

"You smell wonderful, little one," Thor tells him and Loki grins, tilting his head back to give Thor more space. Thor gladly accepts the invitation and kisses and sucks on Loki's tender skin, sharp teeth grazing teasingly over Loki's throat. It truly shows just how much Loki trusts his brother, considering that he still feels so safe even though Thor could probably rip his throat out without much effort.

He gasps and whimpers when Thor bites at an extremely sensitive spot on the base of his neck, his thighs tightening instinctively around Thor's waist.

"_Brother_," he says breathlessly, and clings to him more tightly, loving how Thor almost crushes him with his weight.

Thor grunts and rocks his hips more purposefully now, each powerful thrust he delivers having Loki seeing stars as Thor's cock rubs against his prostate. His own dick is already hard again, his body reacting eagerly to everything Thor does to him, as always.

He gasps in surprise when he suddenly feels Thor moving, maneuvering him easily until Loki is sitting on Thor's lap, straddling his thick, muscular thighs.

"I've got you, brother," Thor says as he reaches to grasp Loki's narrow hips, and Loki resumes hastily his grip on Thor's shoulders, clutching at him as Thor starts moving him up and down onto his cock. "My sweet little Loki. You feel amazing. So, so good," Thor murmurs and Loki moans happily in reply, relishing how easy it seems for Thor to manhandle him and bounce him on his cock, Thor's large hands wrapping fully around his thin waist.

It makes Loki feel small and delicate in a way that he would absolutely loathe if it were anyone other than his beloved brother. With Thor everything is different, _better_; Loki can allow his brother to use him however Thor sees fit, offering himself to Thor completely because he knows that his brother will give him no less in return.

He brings one hand on the side of Thor's face, brushing over his bearded cheek and stroking the smooth skin under his eyes with his thumb, admiring how beautiful they look together; his pale hand against Thor's blue cheek, Thor's red eyes boring into him, his lustful gaze sending heat in Loki's groin.

"Brother, please," he whimpers softly and Thor offers him a gentle smile, leaning in to press a sweet kiss on Loki's lips before giving him exactly what he asked for.

Thor's grip on his waist tightens until it's almost too firm - Loki hopes there'll be bruises there afterwards - and then he starts lifting Loki up and slamming him down at an unforgiving pace, his biceps bulging as he supports Loki's weight, fucking him mercilessly onto his cock.

Loki can only mewl and cry, his head falling back in pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed. He feels his orgasm approaching without even having to touch himself, Thor's thick cock inside him being more than enough to drive him to the edge.

Thor's growls get louder as they both get closer to their orgasms, his movements growing more urgent, erratic. He fucks Loki so hard and deep that Loki thinks he can feel his brother's cock in his fucking throat.

"_Ah_\- brother, please. Oh Norns, yesyesyes," he cries out and more broken whines follow as he spills, his cock feeling spent and oversensitive by the time he's done. Thor groans and doesn't stop fucking him, slamming him hard down onto his cock, the sound of skin hitting skin joining their moans.

"That's it, love," Thor grunts, his huge chest heaving with every breath he takes. "Do you want my seed, little one? Want me to fill your greedy, tiny hole?"

Loki starts nodding his head before Thor has even stopped talking, his body clenching around Thor's cock instinctively. "_Please._"

That's all Thor seems to need before granting him his wish, the fat length inside Loki pulsing violently as Thor starts spilling, hot thick cum flooding his insides. Loki mewls softly and squirms on Thor's lap, relishing the feeling of being so stuffed of his brother's seed and cock.

It's several moments later when Thor finally finishes and he lets out a deep content sigh, releasing his grip on Loki's hips so he can wrap his arms around him, hugging him close to him. Loki hums and buries himself into Thor's broad chest, absently tracing Thor's heritage lines with his fingers. He smiles when Thor kisses and nuzzles the top of his head.

"Are you okay, little one?" Thor asks and Loki rolls his eyes, mostly in fondness. Sometimes, Thor forgets that Loki might be small, even by Asgard’s standards, but he is in no way fragile.

Still, if Loki's completely honest with himself, Thor's protectiveness and concern are not unwelcome.

"I am fine, Thor. Your cock, as mighty as it might be, can't hurt me. Especially, not after you've spent a whole damned hour fingering me," he replies and Thor chuckles, rubbing his bearded cheek against Loki's hair.

"Don't get me wrong, brother. I'm well aware that you can handle yourself. I actually had an ulterior motive for asking you if you're feeling okay," Thor says and then slightly rolls his hips, letting Loki feel how his half-erected cock slowly swells back in full hardness.

Loki gasps and lets out a delightful laugh, pulling away so he can look at Thor. "You insatiable beast!" He says, not bothering to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh but it's _your_ fault, little brother," Thor says and the next moment Loki is lying on his back, with Thor hovering over him, once again looking ready to devour him whole.

_Fuck._

Loki _really_, really loves his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!💞💞💞


End file.
